This invention relates generally to photovoltaic techniques. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention provide a method and system for selenization in fabricating a copper indium diselenide species (CIS), copper indium gallium diselenide species (CIGS) based thin film photovoltaic cell, as well as other thin film cells. The invention can be applied to cylindrical/tubular photovoltaic modules, non-planar surfaces, flexible sheets, building or window glass, roof tiles, automobiles, and other objects.
In the process of manufacturing CIS and/or CIGS types of thin films, there are various manufacturing challenges, such as maintaining structure integrity of substrate materials, ensuring uniformity and granularity of the thin film material, etc. While conventional techniques in the past have addressed some of these issues, they are often inadequate in one regard or another. Herein an improved system and method for manufacturing thin film photovoltaic devices is described.